Ten Ways To Spot a Cliche Harry Potter Fic
by imaginethedream
Summary: Looking for a good fic? Just browsing? Well, here's my opinion on what you should avoid while looking for a fan fiction to read.
1. One through Ten

Ten Ways to Spot a Cliché Harry Potter Fic

**Ten Ways to Spot a Cliché Harry Potter Fic**

Hello one and all! This story is used to recognize the usual, pretty boring and if I do say so myself, bad plotlines. Please do not hurt me because this is also for people to become more original. You may say what you want, whatever. I don't care. Just try to keep the cussing to a minimum and try to speak with _literacy. _And remember this is my OPINION.

_Rose_

**One. There's another Triwizard Tournament. **_Come on people, after the last one where Cedric DIED, do you really think they would reinstate it?_

**Two. One word: Crossovers. **_Harry Potter falls into a hole and finds himself in the world of Lord of the Rings, Twilight, Eragon, or any other popular book, this one is rather popular. But this is also very unrealistic. You can do them yes, but I suggest not. They're very repetitive. Some of them can be written well, but then again they get boring. _

**Three. Sirius has a long lost daughter. **_Do I really need to say anything?_

**Four. Voldemort has a long lost daughter. **_Ditto._

**Five. Harry and Hermione turn out to be related. **_I saw a lot of these when the books started coming out._

**Six. It turns out Lily and James survived. **_There would've been no point to the books if this had happened. Very old._

**Seven. James switched bodies with Sirius/Peter/Lupin. **_Again, what's the point of that? They all die anyway. Another old one._

**Eight. Lily is secretly and animagus and takes the form of Crookshanks. **_Crookshanks is a guy. 'Nuff said. Still old. ;_

**Nine. Voldemort is Harry's father and not James. **_Another old one, and it's a complete Star Wars rip-off. The rest I have to say can be put into this: wtf? _

**Ten. American-transfer students. **_There are no words for this one. It's just stupid._

And with that I am done. I may write more, I may not. In any case I hope you enjoyed this. Your raging thoughts may now… begin.


	2. Replying to Comments

Replying to Comments

**Replying to Comments**

I'm glad I got positive comments, so I thought I would comment to them on the story instead of sending emails.

_And not a single mention of Draco in here or do you have a whole list coming for his genre alone?_

-chuckles-

Actually yes, I do have quite a few. I thought I'd start out with the generals.

_involves HP and/or RW and/or DM being gay and afraid to confess to the other - so overdone._

My brain was so fried, I should've included this as well.

_Summaries with bad spelling and grammar are a tip-off to poor thinking_

I'll be sure to add it.

_I see you're new to this_

No it was just at midnight when I wrote the first ten ways.

Thanks to the few who replied with positive comments! More will be coming because I am so freaking bored. As for writing my own fiction, I'm not sure about that, but who knows? They're really is not a lot of great stuff around. Again, thanks! And for now toodles!


	3. Eleven through Twenty

I'm back with more ways to avoid bad fics, centering on the more specific genre of ships, and which general things you should

I'm back with more ways to avoid bad fics, centering on the more specific genre of ships, and which general things you should avoid. Now I usually avoid anything that is not cannon, but I did not put that down here because that is extremely more biased than I'm getting here. Anyway, I present to you the next ten.

_Rose_

**Draco/Hermione  
**

**Eleven. **Hermione gets a complete makeover, tan, sleek hair, suddenly Slytherin personality. _Oh my god, I really hate this one. It's just so dumb. If you want to do a Draco/Hermione fic, try to stick to the regular stuff. In fact I'd like it better if you wouldn't do it at ALL!_

**Twelve. **Draco's eyes turn blue because he's suddenly nice. _Three words: what the hell?_

**Thirteen. **Hermione hates Ron and Harry. _Completely out of character._

**Fourteen. **Hermione becomes pregnant. _There's nothing to say here._

**Harry/Hermione**

**Fifteen. **Ron dies mysteriously. _–coughs- This makes no sense. _

**Sixteen. **Ginny dies or falls in love with someone else, usually Neville. _Ditto._

**Rose/Scorpius**

**Seventeen. **Albus is in Slytherin. _This may not seem like a cliché, but I think Al would've chosen Gryffindor because James would've made fun of him._

**Random Stuff**

**Eighteen. **Bad grammar and spelling. _No one wants to read anything that's jumbled up and sounds like its being spoken in a gang. It doesn't sound right. _

**Nineteen. **Everything is dialogue. _Poor thinking and no creativity is shown this way. They have to say "Harry was angry, Harry was mad," They can't show you by doing complicated sentences or making him bang his hand on the table._

**Twenty. **Harry falling in love with Draco but doesn't want to confess. _I promised, but personally I don't think Harry should fall in love with Draco at all._

Again, I'm tired, but I'm bored. So happy reading. Oh and I couldn't think of anymore ship clichés, so I'd be happy with any suggestions like last time.


End file.
